


plushie and jealousy

by tenderella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, basically from the 00 line n'minute, idk what I'm writing lmao, nomin, wow I was inspired to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderella/pseuds/tenderella
Summary: Jeno just wants to see Jaemin's million dollar smile.





	plushie and jealousy

Jeno stood by Jaemin's door frame, his arms crossed. He gave Jaemin a knowing smirk after rushing up to the younger's room when he received a message from the latter.

 

"I told you so." Jeno mutters, letting out a chuckle before walking up to Jaemin.

 

 

_It was a fine day in June when Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin went out to have some fun. They went to Han River and played, ate tteokbokkis, left Renjun when the eldest just wanted to try walking cooly and went out for a shopping._

 

_Jeno noticed that Jaemin kept on looking at one specific section while they are shopping. He looked at the same direction to where Jaemin is looking at before looking back at the younger._

 

_"Jeno-yah."_ _Jaemin mumbles._

_"Hmm?" Jeno replies, he saw this coming. He knows Jaemin well afterall._

_"There is a stuffed toy I really wanted to buy ever since we came in here." Jeno swears he's right. He's Jaemin and he loves cute stuffs /perhaps he loves himself so much too since he's cute/ but Jeno pushed the thought away. "I've been into stuffed toys lately." Jaemin continues._

_"It's not like you hug them to sleep." I'm here though, you can just hug me._

_"I do hug them to sleep."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Yes, I do." and they both ended up walking to the section filled with stuffed toys._

 

_Jeno just watched Jaemin become all smiley when choosing the toy he wants._

 

_"You like the white one?" Jeno asks._

_"How about the pink one?" Jaemin suggests. "Aha! How about this?" Jaemin said pointing at the Hamster plushie and Jeno felt a little jealousy right there. Yes, Lee Jeno is jealous over a hamster plushie. Why? Because Jaemin is a sucker for cute things and a hamster reminds Jaemin of Jisung, whom Jaemin loves the most according to Jeno._

 

_"I swear to God Nana, it'll end up under your bed in a month or so." Jeno comments, his arms now crossed._

_Jaemin /Jeno paid for the plushie/ is currently hugging it tight with a big smile on his face. "No, it won't."_

_Jeno gave Jaemin a judging look before saying "Yeah it will."_

 

 

"What did I tell you when we're just paying for it?" Jeno asks teasing Jaemin.

"Why do you know me so well Jen?" Jaemin asked burying his face to Jeno's shoulder, who just sat beside him on his bed.

"Of course we've been together since day 1 Nana." Jeno replies while combing Jaemin's hair with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Jaemin whispers.

"Don't be. Besides I really want seeing you smile Nana. Even though that plushie reminds me of your love for Jisung." Jaemin pulled away and cupped Jeno's cheeks.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE JEALOUS OVER A PLUSHIE JUST BECAUSE OF JISUNG?!" and he giggled.  _The audacity_ Jeno thought.

"Yeah I'm jealous because you give him an equal amount of affection you give to me. I want all your affection just for me Nana." and this time Jeno buried his face on the crook of Jaemin's neck, his hair tickling the younger.

Jeno felt Jaemin placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Why are you so cute Jen? You know I love you the most right? Jisung's like my baby so it's only natural to give him all the affection I can give. And besides there's Chenle too. Well he's my other child. Don't be jealous okay?"

"I didn't know we had kids Nana."

"The fvck Lee Jeno. You just confessed that you're being jealous over Jisung." Jaemin said as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm just joking."

"No. Go away, I'm fine with my hamster plushie. Good night sir. Please turn off the lights as you go." Jaemin said pulling away, tucking himself under his blanket while hugging his plushie.

"Who said I'm going to leave you?" Jeno says laying next to Jaemin, his arms snaking around the younger's waist.

"You should atleast turn off the light Jen."

"But you'll miss my warmth.'

"Why am I dating you again?"

 

And their night was filled with cuddles and a few more teasings.

 

 

 


End file.
